The Horrors of the Alliance
by itachikage
Summary: When ORB sides with the Earth Alliance, The PLANTs are defeated before the war can even begin. Muruta Azrael comes up with a creative way to prove that Naturals are superior.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Hunger games.

"_The earth and the PLANTs will see eye to eye." Athrun said to his best friend, handing him the robot bird that he'd made. "There will be no war. You'll join me in the PLANTs, right, Kira?" Kira nodded, "Yeah, we'll be leaving next month. I'll see you again, right Athrun?"_

Athrun awoke with a start. He opened his window, sunlight filling his room. "That same dream. I hope that he doesn't get caught up in all of this. "Athrun said to himself. Thinking back, he'd ben right that day. There wasn't a war. It was a massacre.

On February First, C.E. 70, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha died in his sleep. Despite the best efforts of Lord Uzumi's daughter and friends, Unato Ema Seiran rose to power, and before his first day in office was finished, Orb had sided with the Earth alliance. With Earth's superior numbers, and the technology of orb, The Alliance had enough power to overrun the PLANTs. Chairman Clyne attempted to resolve the situation peacefully; however the earth force answered with an all-out nuclear attack on Junius Seven on February fourteenth. Over two hundred thousand innocent lives were lost in what is aptly dubbed "The Bloody Valentine incident". Pockets of resistance sprung up around the PLANTs, however, they were quickly destroyed. Chairman Clyne was forced to surrender. Among the terms of the surrender, however, was what became known as the "Hunger Games". Each colony group, from Januarius to December, would send a boy and a girl to fight to the death, in an arena built on the ruins of Junius Seven. They would be decided by what the alliance is calling the ""reaping", which takes place today.

As he ate a quick breakfast, there was a knock at the door. "Father? No, couldn't be." He said as he got up and opened the door. "Ready to get reaped?" Said a smiling young man with light green hair, and two girls with red hair started laughing. Athrun joined in and invited them in. "If I'm going in, I'm taking you with me." He said seriously. The shorter of the two girls stopped laughing and pretended to be scared. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Athrun shook his head, "Of course not, Mey. But Luna on the other hand…." Athrun said shrugging, and everyone laughed. "Nicol, any idea how they pick us anyway?" Nicol shook his head, "all I know is that the more money and food you borrow from the alliance, the more times you're entered. Since none of us borrowed anything, we've only got one entry each. The chance of one of us getting chosen is practically zero." Athrun nodded, and handed out drinks.

At ten o'clock, the four went to the council hall in the center of Junius Four. The military academy, like every other school, was closed, and all resident are required to attend the reaping. Those between the ages of twelve and eighteen were sorted by age. Athrun and Nicol went to the back of the "sixteen" line. Lunamaria went to the end of the "Fifteen" line, and Meyrin went to the back of the "Fourteen" line.

When it was Athrun's turn, they asked for his name, birthday, and pricked his finger for a blood sample. They were moved to a roped off area in front of the large stage used for public announcements. On the stage are to large balls, each filled with thousands of pieces of paper. Nicol walked up behind him a pointed to the balls. "That must be how they decide. I'm glad that my name's only on one of those." Athrun nodded, "I know. The girls too." Twenty minutes later, the flow of people into the roped off areas finally stopped. Four people walked out of the Council building. Two Athrun recognized, His father, Patrick Zala, and Nicol's, Yuri Amalfi. The other two were an old man and a young girl, about Athrun's age, with short blonde hair. Patrick stood at the podium and began. "Fellow citizens of the Junius Colony group, Welcome to the reaping,-"the old man gave a fake cough, and Patrick let out a sigh, "and may the odds be ever in your favor. Here to pick the contestants for the hunger games, we welcome Orb Union Representative Unato Ema Seiran!" he and Yuri gave a very halfhearted clap, along with about five members of the audience. The rest simply shot him a look of loathing.

This lack of enthusiasm doesn't seem to bother him, as he smiles, "Thank you, my friends. Two of the young people gather here today will have the opportunity to achieve greatness. Without further ado," he walks up to the larger of the two balls, sticks his hand in, and presses a button at the base. The slips of paper start flying around the ball and he grabs one and withdraws his hand. He Looks at it clears his throat and says, "Nicol Amalfi!"

Athrun spun around just in time to see the color drain from his friend's face. "Come on up on the stage my boy!" Unato says and Nicol slowly starts walking. This can't be happening! Athrun starts trying to think of some way to help his friend, but he can't think of anything. Nicol reaches the top of the stage and Unato shakes his hand. "You look an awful look like your father." He says to Nicol who just nods. Turning back to the field, he announces, "At this time, anyone who wishes to compete may volunteer. Anyone?" Athrun looks up. That was the answer. That's how he can save his friend. He walks up to the stage and says as loudly as he can, "I volunteer!" Unato claps and motions for Athrun to take the stage. Nicol looks at Athrun, "You don't have to do this. Just go. I can handle-"he started before Athrun knocks him unconscious with a single punch to the liver. "Sorry, Nicol. But you're way too nice for something like this." Nicol's Father run over to his son then looks at Athrun.

Athrun walks forward and shakes Unato's hand. "That decides that. The Male tribute for the Junius group is…?" Unato says looking to Athrun for an answer. "Athrun Zala." He says simply. "Athrun Zala! The first volunteer from any of the reapings thus far. Athrun, just wait here and we'll see you your partner will be. Again, Unato walks to the ball, put his hand in and sends them flying around the ball before grabbing one. And he reads out, "Lunamaria Hawke!"

Luna's parents in the crowd scream, but to Luna's credit, she doesn't show any hesitation in walking up to the stage. As she passes the Fourteen year olds, Meyrin tries to force her way forward. Luna doesn't give her a chance to do what anyone that knows Meyrin expects and chop her in the back of the neck. Meyrin goes down and Luna keeps walking forward. Luna shakes Unato's hand and waits. Unato asks for any volunteers, but Meyrin can't get to her feet before Unato announces, "Than this year's tributes are Lunamaria Hawke and Athrun Zala!" He motions for them to follow him inside the building and they do.

He puts Luna a fancy stateroom normally used for special events and Athrun in a similar room across the hall. After about five minutes of waiting, the door opens and his father walks in. "Athrun. Why did you volunteer?" he asked. Athrun shook his head, "I don't know, I just couldn't let Nicol die and that was the only way to accomplish that." Patrick sighed, "You really have grown up. We'll say no more about that. Right now, you're in this room for final farewells. Close friends and families can come and see you before you leave. I've only got about ten more minutes until my time is up so I guess that we'd better get started. I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry that I was never around, I'm sorry that I could save you from this and most of all, I'm sorry that I couldn't save your mom." For the first time in Athrun's entire life, his father was crying. Genuinely crying. Athrun knelt down next to his father and started to cry onto his father's shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you hoped I could be." His father stopped crying and looked a little shocked, "What on earth makes you think that? You're not the son I hoped you be, you're far better." And he hugged his son for the first time in years. They stayed that way until a knock came and Patrick was asked to leave. He stopped in the door, "Don't you dare die, or your mother will kill me in my sleep." And he left, not even trying to hide his tears.

The door opened shortly after Patrick left and Nicol, his father, and his mother. Before Athrun could say anything, Nicol had punched him in the face. Getting up, he rubbed his cheek and said, "Okay, I deserved that." "You deserve worse than that. What the hell were you thinking?" Nicol yelled at him. Athrun stood his ground and returned the punch, "I'm not about to let you throw your life away!" Nicol got up and punched again, "What makes you think I need your help!?" He screamed. This went on for several minutes, until both of them were too tired to throw another punch. Yuri knelt next to Athrun, "Thank you so much for saving my son. I can't tell you how grateful I am." Athrun shook his head and tried to stand, but ended up be helped by Yuri, "you don't need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help." Athrun said, trying to regain his balance. The door opened and they were asked to leave.

Athrun wasn't expecting anymore visitors, but the door open again and his girlfriend walks in. Meyrin has tears in her eyes. Before Athrun can ask what's wrong, she tackles him and starts crying. Athrun pulls her into a hug and they stay like that until she calms down enough to talk. "Why does it have you and Luna? I don't want to lose either of you…" Athrun hugs her more tightly than ever before. "You haven't lost me or Luna. I promise that I'll do everything I can to come back safely." Meyrin started crying again, so he held her tightly until the soldiers were forced to drag her away, still crying and screaming her lung off.

Athrun kept waiting until his father and Unato returned, with Luna. His father motions for him to follow and he did without saying a word. As they walked Luna whispered to Athrun, "How's Meyrin?" Athrun whispers back, "She's really shaken up." They reached the back door of the council building, and walked through it to the private spaceport. It's mainly used during the signing of important bills, when a politician's life could be threatened. It is supposed to be empty, but now it was filled with reporter, cameramen, and military personnel. Unato made a brief statement to the media, and led them into the shuttle. Inside they were met by the young woman who was on stage earlier. Patrick pulled his son aside, "I have to leave. Please be sure to comeback alive. I'll do everything I can to help." Athrun nodded, and said, "Yes, father. Can you do me a favor?" Zala nodded, "She'll be alright." Athrun blushed and his father gave a slight chuckle, "It's not that big a secret. And given the conversation you had with her sister, it wasn't that hard to guess." Before Athrun could respond, the woman came back and said, "I'm sorry Representative Zala, but the Captain needs to take off." Patrick nodded, "I'm sorry, Lady Cagali, I just needed to make sure that my son knew something. I trust that this can stay between us?" Cagali nodded, "That won't be a problem." His father disembarked, and turned back to Athrun and saluted, followed by every soldier still outside the ship. Athrun watched as the ship took off, only just now realizing that he might never see the colony again.

Cagali led him to the private dining area of the ship, which he learned is the newest earth forces warship, the Archangel. Seated around a beautiful table piled high with the best looking food Athrun had ever seen, were Luna, Unato, and a man and woman he didn't know. When Unato saw him he beamed, "Athrun, please come have a seat next to me. Wish you could have seen it, Commander La Flaga, he volunteered! Didn't even seem afraid at all. I guess he didn't want someone else to win the fame. Am I right?" Athrun shook his head as he sat, "That wasn't it at all. Nicol was just way too nice. He wouldn't be able to win. I, at least, have a chance." The man, Commander La Flaga, turned and said, "So, you knew him well?" Athrun nodded, "one of my best friends. Along with Luna and her sister…" La Flaga whistled, "Guess that makes her your girlfriends?" pointing at Luna. The woman smacked him on the head, but Luna just sipped her tea and said, "Nope, that's my sister's job." La Flaga broke out laughing until he saw the blush on Athrun's face, than he stopped, "You're serious?" Athrun nodded, and La Flaga hung his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." The woman rose and introduced herself as the Captain, Murrue Rameus, before saying, "I'm sorry, but we really must be going. After all, you can't go into any details while we're here." The two rose, saluted, and left just as Athrun started eating.

Outside, the captain started walking back towards the bridge. Next to her she heard a sigh, "Talk about poor taste. I can't believe that this is our first mission: Escorting two kids that are most likely going to die. His girlfriend must be in tears. Boyfriend and sister forced to kill each other? That's just depressing." Murrue nodded, "I know, but those are our orders. We have to complete them, you know that." He sighed again, "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. After this mission, I'm resigning. I became a soldier to fight for the good of everyone. Now I can't help but think I backed the wrong side."

The food was delicious, but Athrun just couldn't stomach too much, as the reality he faced became more and more real. He was probably going to die. The only way to stay alive meant killing twenty-three others, including one of his best friends, which would probably lose him the love of his life. Across from him, Luna was still eating, but he could tell she was thinking something similar. After they'd both finished, Unato got to the main point. "Alright, as you both know, you will be participating in the hunger games in just over a week. Before that, however, you have a week to give yourself every advantage possible. Starting tomorrow, you have four days of Training at the State of the art training center on Onigoro Island. You can train in anything you think might help you win. Next is your private testing. You will be able to show members of the Orb military and the Earth alliance what you skills are, and they will give you a number that will be announced that night. The higher the number, the better the score. "

"After that, you have a day of private training for your interviews. This will likely be conducted by a previous victor in the coming years, but for now, members of the ORB Military and Government have volunteered to act as mentors, giving you advice on how to survive. Your mentor will be Ms. Cagali Yula. She'll answer any question you might have after I leave. After the Private training, you have your interviews. My son, Yuna will be conducting them. He'll ask you a couple of questions, and you answer. Not very difficult, right? Finally, you have one more day to prepare, write your wills if you wish, or simply relax and gorge on food. Than you 'll be flown up to Junius Seven, into your personal stand by room. You'll be given the standard equipment and have one last chance for some food before the games. After that you just have to win." He ended simply. He got up and walked to the door. "Feel free to ask Ms. Cagali any questions, if you need me, a guard will be just outside the door. He'll be able to find me." Unato said as he left.

Now it was just the three of us. Me, Luna and Cagali. Athrun thought as Luna finished eating. Athrun thought about what question he should ask first, Luna clearly doing the same. Cagali had a different plan and said to Athrun, "Is it true, what she said about her sister being your girlfriend?" Athrun as slightly surprised, but answered, "Yeah, why?" Cagali nodded, "Good, we can use that in your interview." "What does that mean?" Luna asks. "The whole point of the interviews is to help you gain sponsors. This might seem like just another way to punish the PLANTs but the alliance is also using it to line its pockets. The people watching will be nobles and millionaire who will be able to bet on you or spend their money to help you. Same as with politics, if you play the crowd, you can win this with any trouble. And the Audience loves a good love story. Play the grieving boyfriend act, and the sponsors will be lining up to send you food, water, weapons, hell, maybe even a Mobile Suit if you play it well. It might even help you, Lunamaria. The tragic sister forced to fight against her sister's love."

Luna nodded, "So, what exactly are we expected to do?" Cagali thought for a minute. "Basically, just don't die. Once we reach the island, you'll meet your prep team. They'll help you look your best, again to help you get sponsors. Your sytleist will than tell you the plan for the entrance ceremony. I have no idea what's going through his head, but it should help you make a lasting impression. After that, like Unato said, its off to train. Every day, you'll be able to train in anything you want. Everything from sword fighting to Archery, Edible plants to rope tying, you get the idea. If you think of anything else you need to learn, ask the instructor and he'll probably find someone to teach you. The fourth day is the council review, where you'd show what you learned and try to impress. Keep some skill secret and show off. Higher numbers mean more sponsors which means less dying. Get it?" they both nod.

"The interview is going to be the hardest part, aside from the actual competition." She starts again, "You can look amazing in the entrance, and score a twelve out of twelve, but no one is going to sponsor some monster hell-bent on destruction. Play the part I told you earlier and appeal to their softer emotions, and I can guarantee you'll get some help. After that, just kill twenty-three others and you're done."

Athrun thought for a moment, during which Luna asked, "Where exactly do we get these weapons?" Cagali choked into her tea, and said after coughing, "After you enter the arena, you'll see a huge stockpile of weapons, food, water, medical supplies, and whatever else you could need. But, unless you're certain you can win, do not go near it. Everyone else will be going after it as well, and if they get to it before you do, you're dead."

Athrun asked next, "Do we have to fight each other?" Cagali sighed, "not right away. There isn't any rule against helping other and forming alliances. But, they'd only be temporary. Eventually, it'd be down to you vs. her and they'll make you fight, one way or another."

Is there any way of knowing who our opponents are going to be?" Luna asked before Athrun could. Cagali nodded and point towards the next room. They went in and found a Large tv with a large couch, dvds stacked up next to it. Eleven total. "Each of those is a different groups reaping. It also contains bit of personal information about each competitor, namely, parents status and wealth." She puts in the Dvd labeled Januarius and it plays. After the same basic speech as his father, the represntive from the alliance, William Sutherland walked ver to the larger ball and pulled one out. "Miguel Aiman!" he declared. After a young man, slightly older than Athrun with short blond hair, obviously in the military walk up to the stage, no one volunteered and they moved on to the girls. "Rena Imelia!" a woman with long brown hair, done up in a ponytail walked up to thestage and stood next to Miguel and the tape ends. Next it displays personal information, Miguel has a younger brother, who is sick and he joined the military last year to pay for medication. Rena is an only child, orphan after Bloody Valentine. Neither of them have much money themselves, but their background could win sympathy with the audience.

Next is Februarius. The representative, Admiral Halburton, unlike the others, didn't seem to want to be there, he picked the first name, "Rusty Mackenzie." Athrun was a little taken aback by that name. Rusty was known around the military academy as noble, and among the best students. Just behind Athrun and Yzak Joule, and just ahead of Dearka Elsman and Nicol. After rusty had taken the stage, the admiral pulled out another name, "Shiho Hahnenfuss." A young woman, long brown hair, clearly a skilled pilot as she was wearing a ZAFT red uniform, stood next to Rusty and they shook hand as the tape ended. Both were remarkably similar. Both third in there school year, both only child born to nobles.

Martius was the third and wasn't very eventful. Olor Koudenburg and Riika Sheder were chosen. Both only children, Olor being noble, and riika's parents were wealthy. Aprilius was more of the same. Matthew Murakumo and Aisha Waltfeld were drawn. Matthew was a rather famous soldier, graduating the academy in just three years at age fifteen, and being assigned to work on a warship as a red coat straight out of school. Aisha was another surprise. She's the wife of famous ZAft Commander, 'desert tiger' Andrew Waltfeld.

Maius was the biggest surprise of all. On the stage was the CEo of the nation defence industry association and leader of blue cosmos, Muruta Azriel. He seemed delighted to be there and picked the first name with a flourish before raeding out the name, "Kira Yamato!" Athrun stood up, unable to believe what he was seeing. His best friend walking to the stage, green mechanical bird flying behind him.


End file.
